The World Needs Tony Stark
by RainInLondon
Summary: Tony needs to detonate a bomb in a building, and he doesn't return after it explodes. Told from Steve's point of view, and yeah. It has a whole lot of angst. Some hints of Stony.


**Author's Note: hiiiiii. So, this is my third Avengers fanfic, and I hope you like it. Reviews are love, coffee, and books to me all combined to this awesome…thing. So, review please!**

"Tony, get back down here right now and-"

"Cap, I can do this."

"-follow orders for fucking once! Can't you do that? Just…just follow orders? Tony, you-"

"Cap, hundreds of people are going to die unless I go in there and throw the bomb away. It's like throwing out trash, quick and simple and-"

"Tony! You can't…okay, first off, you can't use that example because you've never taken out the trash, and second, I…I can't lose you, Tony. I lo-"

"Sorry to interrupt you there, Cap, but Iron Ass is right."

"See Cap? Clint agrees with me. He-"

"Cap."

"Natasha? Not you too."

"Sorry, Steve, but Stark's right this time. He's the only that can do this."

"But I-"

"Steve."

Steve. Tony had called him Steve. Tony never does that in missions.

"Steve, I. I need to do this, okay? I'll live. Yeah? Plus, then we can finally go to that new shawarma joint down the corner. I got so tired of the old one, right?"

"Tony. I-"

"Hey. Hugs and kisses later, gotta save the world and all."

And Iron Man flies off. Flies off to the damn building, takes the bomb away, goes over to some island in record time, and everything's going to be fine-

"FUCK THE BOMB'S BLOWING SOONER THAN I EXPECTE-"

-and Tony is cut off. Just…interrupted.

"Tony? Stark? Shit, Tony, answer the damn comm!" Natasha.

"Iron Ass you better respond or I'll go to where damn place you're hiding and kill you myself you sonofabitch, ANSWER THE COMM! TONY!" Clint's losing it, Steve observes somewhat distantly.

"MAN OF IRON, THIS IS NOT AN AMUSING JOKE. MAN OF IRON! FRIEND ANTHONY! FRIEND…Friend Tony." Poor Thor. Steve wants to wince at the broken edge of the god's voice, but he can't. He's too busy staring at the building. The damn, shitty building.

"Guys, what did I miss?" Bruce. Fuck, Bruce. How were they going to tell Bruce? Bruce who had just finished hulking out, now demanding what was going on.

"Man down," breathes Natasha, and Steve is shocked to hear a few tears straining her voice. Bruce knows without a doubt that it's Tony, and he hulks out again. True, Tony had become close to Natasha the last few months, but Natasha Romanoff is heart broken right in front of all of them.

Just like Steve.

"Tony?" his voice is tentative, soft, dangerously close to breaking. "Tony?" he asks again. Because Tony has to answer. Tony's never silent. He's always making wise-crack jokes and innuendoes, and goddammit, _Tony Stark in never silent._

"TONY YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH YOU BETTER ANSWER YOU PIECE OF SHIT! TONY I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO GO YOU-" Steve continues yelling profanities at Tony for a few minutes, and he starts to break things. He tears a car in front of him with his bare hands, and he want to do more damage to the world who has taken away Tony Stark from him.

He reaches to break a lamp post, but his hands are being held down. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents pouring from everywhere are restraining him. Why are they doing that? He just wants to break. He wants to paint the world into an ugly mess, a mirror to his own heart. But no. The hands keep coming and blocking him and _damn it_ he doesn't want to hurt anyone.

Steve finally collapses, tired and limp and broken. He looks around and sees the Hulk being contained, roaring and pounding his fists against what looks like a glass wall. Natasha's knives and guns are taken away, and she has taken down thirty five agents, but all too easily, the emotional turmoil catches up with her and she stumbles; a fatal mistake. Immediately, agents restrain her, put cuffs everywhere, and Natasha just stills, like Steve. She catches his eye, and Steve notices that tears are pouring from them. Natasha Romanoff is crying. Steve catches and enraged yell and sees Thor being injected by a dart, and it makes him feel sorrow. Clint's arrows are being taken away, but he's stubbornly keeping to a knife that Tony once fashioned for him so long ago.

 _A week ago,_ Steve realizes, and that tears his heart to bits. He looks around him, at the damage and the discord and chaos, and thinks, _the world needs Tony Stark._ He looks down, smiling bitterly.

I _need Tony Stark._

 **Author's Note: I know, lots of angst, but tell me how you feel about it. Reviews are love, coffee, etc. Hoped you enjoy! (please review)**


End file.
